The aims of this Symposium are a) to stimulate discussion of recent advances in a particular area of basic research and their application to cancer prevention and treatment; b) to provide a forum for scientific exchange among basic researchers and clinical practitioners; and c) to provide an overview of recent advances in a particular area of cancer research. This international symposium will focus on the basic mechanisms and therapy of growth factors and their receptors in cancer. the first session will involve information on hematopoietic growth factors. The second session will present data on tissue and endocrine growth factors, followed by the third session on cell-cell and autocrine growth factors. Information on extracellular matrix/paracrine growth factors will be presented in the fourth session. Signal transduction issues will be presented in the sixth session.